Confession
by Zweiela77
Summary: To confess, everyone needed courage. And the result...sometimes it failed, sometimes it succeed. SetoMary.


Hiya, Zweiela77 here. This is my second fic about Kagerou Days series but the first one I post on this section - the first fic is on Vocaloid. This idea had been around for a year now(my friend is pushing me to make story about this pairing since it's her OTP) and yesterday I just finished it, hehe. School is killing me, I don't have any free time at all ;_;

Warning : It's just a silly story really, no plot(I think) whatsoever. Tiny bit of fluff - won't hurt your teeth. OOCness to the max. Grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kagerou Days or any of its characters, I just use them for fun. The image also don't belong to me, all the credits go to my friend. Check her DA too please - katarinanoneko . deviantart (just remove the spaces)

* * *

**Confession**

* * *

"You helped me up, brought me out from my darkest time, protects me, made me believe in myself and I really, really appreciate your – and everybody else from Mekakushi Dan – kindness. You made me come out of my shell," Mary realized that she was rambling nonsense and blushing like crazy but she did not care. It was one of those rare times where confidence surged inside of her. She need to tell him how she felt – no, she had to tell him.

It was now or never.

"Mary-chan, wha—"

Seto's words were stopped as Mary suddenly yelled.

"Se-Seto-kun! I really, really like you!"

She hung her head low, squeezing her blue eyes shut tightly, afraid to see the reaction of the person she confessed to. Meanwhile, the teen boy across her was stunned and speechless at the same time. His mouth opened and closed like a fish and his brown eyes widen as big as a saucer.

"…Ma-mary-chan—"

Then, as fast as her courage had flared, it was gone the next second, like it never existed. The blond girl bolted out from there, running as fast as she could—despite having a weak legs—and Seto was yelling her to wait. But she did not pay any attention to it. Mary felt extremely embarrassed. She was the one who asked Seto to come, but after telling him, she felt really stupid and she knew he would not accept her feelings.

_Why did I tell him?!_

_I'm so stupid!_

_Now he'll hate me!_

_What did I expect anyway?!_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Mentally scolding and beating herself up inside her brain, the girl kept on running and running. Getting further away from where the man of her dreams was chasing her without avail. Tears were gathering in her eyes and its damaged more of the little pride she owned.

_I should __have__ never confessed!_

_Seto-kun never liked me!_

_He only kind to me because it's his nature to be kind and loving and so gentle and understanding and—_

Pain exploded on her forehead and she quickly fell backwards, expecting the hard pavement on her back but it never came. When she opened her reddish pink eyes, a worried and oh-so familiar face greeted her. Mary blushed brightly and squeaked out in embarrassment, "Se-Seto-kun!"

Seto had stopped the fall by extending his arms to hold Mary's weight. Their position right now was one of those _promising_ positions in the mangas Mary always read on her spare time. "You okay, Mary-chan?" Seto asked, both voice and eyes brimming with worry, "You need to be more careful otherwise you'll hit every wall in the way."

_Great, another thing to add on to I__'__m-so__-__clumsy__-__that__-I __list._

Mary nodded shyly while Seto lowered her to the ground, then released her from his hold. The two stayed close to each other, Mary set her head low while her eyes interestly inspecting at her hands that was clutching the white apron of her clothes and Seto absent-mindedly looking everywhere but the girl neared him.

Nobody said a word and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Mary could still feel the burning touch of Seto's hand on her back. It was such a pleasant tingling sensation that made her heart beat more than a thousand miles per second, as though her heart was having a mind of its own and was set to make her suffer from those irregular beats.

As she was thinking of silly thoughts, Seto suddenly coughed lightly, bringing her out of her musing and she bit her lips, dreading the bad news to come from the person she has interest in.

"Mary-chan, I appreciate your feelings for me and—hmmff!"

Mary's pale hands shot up and sealed Seto's mouth, efficiently prolonging the inevitable. "I'm sorry, Seto-kun!" she said, trembling greatly as tears continued to prick on her eyes, "I should have never said that! I'm sorry! It must trouble you greatly and I don't want to burden you anymore, so please ju-just forget it and—and—and I—I'll forget these stupid feelings for you—"

Gentle hands eased down to those trembling ones and Mary blushed. Seto had an understanding look on his face as he slowly pushed away the hands to grip it.

"Se—Seto-kun, I—"

Mary's words died down when a kiss arrived shyly on her cheek. Her face burned with five different shades of red and it could put tomato into shame.

"Ki—ki—kis—kis—ki—ki—kiss—"

"Mary-chan, let me finish first," Seto said softly after backing up a bit from the blond girl. "I want to tell you thank you for having feelings for me, I didn't really think that anyone would like someone like me," he said with a small smile, "And to answer to your confession, well…"

A blush was apparent on Seto's face as he admitted to Mary, "…I like you too so—Mary-chan?! Mary-chan?!"

Seto became frantic when Mary suddenly collapsed, face red like a boiled crab with steams coming out of her ears. The girl had this silly, but content face as she wondered to dreamland while Seto's worrisome calls fell on deaf ears.

_Seto-kun like me__…_

_Seto-kun like m__e…_

_Seto-kun like me__…_

_Seto-kun like me__…_

_Seto-kun like m__e…_

_Ahh, I'm glad I told him how I feel__…_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

And it's done! :D

I'm so sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors! I had tried fixing it as best as I can since my brother is busy with dissecting dead bodies, I don't want to burden him with more tasks.

I'm thinking of posting other stories that I had in mind (Ib, Pokemon, Digimon, Tales of Vesperia) but not sure when exactly it will be up or if I ever upload it.

Lastly, please review! (' 3 ')/


End file.
